paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the bubble gum
my latest future generation story which is were Milly flys away in a bubble gum balloon, it gets really funny in parts. chapter one One fine morning the paw patrol and their pups were playing outside, until Willie (Chase's little boy) found a weird packet on the sidewalk. "Whats that?" Willie pondered as he picked up this small package. Chase came over to check on his son "Willie?" said Chase "what are you doing?", "Im looking at this weird small packet!" Willie replied happily "But i don't know what it is". Chase laughed then said "Its a gum wrapper! it has a chewy substance called 'gum' inside it, its really good". "Ill take you word for it Dad" replied Willie and when Chase left he put it back on the ground where it had come from, Soon he forgot all about the gum on the sidewalk and went to play with his siblings. Later Milly (Crow's daugther) stepped on the gum which surprised her, she looked down to see her foot stuck in the gum. She tucked and pulled but could not get free, in fact she got intangled in the gum so much she stuck to the sidewalk. She whined and struggled but could not get free of the gum, finally she sat down stuck to the pavement. She smelled the delicious smell of the bubble gum and was about to taste it when her brother and sister came runnign up. "Milly what happened!" asked her sister sheegwa "you got pink stuff all over you!" Milly whined and struggled and cried, "dont worry Milly" chang said in a soothing voice "ill go get Mom and Dad!" And off chang sped to the lookout while Sheegwa watched over Milly "Milly how do you get into these mess's?" asked sheegwa licking her head "its so like you too get stuck in bubble gum and-hey! what are you doing??" While Sheegwa was talking to her sister, she had taking a big bite of bubble gum and was now chewing it. "Haha you like it Milly?" Sheegwa asked laughing Milly did not answer she just kept chewing and chewing, until she began to blow a bubble! A huge bubble bigger than her and Sheegwa "Milly thats enough now" Sheegwa said gently Milly continued blowing until she was inside the bubble! "milly! w-w-what are you doing!" Sheegwa stammered "Wait! come back!!" Sheegwa said this because the bubble gum ball milly was in had started to float slowly upwards, Sheegwa tried in vain to help but the bubble gum balloon slowly flew away "Milly come back!!" Sheegwa yelled in vain because Milly was flying away when Chang ran over "Come back!!" he yelled but the gum balloon was slowly flying out to sea. "We gotta tell Mom and Dad!" Sheegwa gasped "Lets go!" "You go im telling Ryder!" Chang replied and with that ran towards the lookout with Sheegwa following chapter two Meanwhile Ryder was playing with Crow and Chase outside the lookout, when Chang and Sheegwa ran up. "Ryder! uncle Chase! Dad! Milly flew away in a giant bubble gum balloon!!" yelled Chang gasping, "We need to save her!!" Sheegwa blurted out after catching her breath. "Whoah pups!" said Ryder stopping them, "is this a joke?". "no Ryder sir! really!" panted Chang. "son, we don't lie understand" said Crow "its not good to lie" "b-but Dad im not lying" protested Chang "Milly really did-" Suddenly Sagwa siezed Chang by the scruff and carried him to his room, "Time to clean your room" she told him. "But Mom! Milly's in danger!" Chang protested and struggled but it was in vain. "No but's young man go clean your room!" Sagwa said before pushing Chang into his room. "No Mom!!" Chang yelled, but it was in vain. Sheegwa was hiding in a bush from her Sagwa, so she wouldn't get locked up like Chang did. "I hope Milly is ok" Sheegwa said quietly. Meanwhile high up in the sky, Milly was floating around, and around, and around in circles. Until all of a sudden she saw the ocean, and then the wind picked up and blew her out too sea! Milly then became scared and covered her eyes, which was a foolish thing to do because now her paw's were stuck to her face because of the bubble gum. Milly whined and struggled again until there was a great big pop! And then she got her paws free of her face, then she saw that she was on top of captain turbots lighthouse. "What is all that pink stuff gumming up the lighthouse!" wondered captain turbot as he looked to see what was going on "Oh my! its a pup stuck to the lighthouse! i'd better get Ryder and the paw patrol!". Meanwhile Ryder was playing on his pup-pad when it rang, "Hello Ryder here!" he answered "oh Ryder its-its terrible! Its just terrible!" Captian turbot said hastily "There is a puppie stuck onto my lighthouse!!" "A what!" Ryder yelled "How?" "I don't know how but take a look!" and then captian turbot zoomed in on Milly which was eating the bubble gum, "See Ryder!" "Oh man Milly! Chang was right!" yelled Ryder and then called the paw patrol "Paw patrol! to the lookout!". part three "Ryder needs us!" yelled the pups running to the lookout "Waits for me!" yelled marshall running towards the elevator all the pups except Marshall arrive at the elevator, meanwhile Marshall had just slipped on a bouncy ball and was now bouncing towards the lookout "Look out!" yelled Marshall before he crashed into everypup, "I guess thats why they call this the 'look-out'?" the pups all giggled (except for Crow) as they went up the elevator, soon they all jumped into the positions with Crow next to Skye on the far end and Trixie next to Marshall on the other. "Ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase "Pups we have a grave emergency!" said ryder "Milly is stuck to Captian turbots lighthouse by bubble gum!" "Bubble gum?!" questioned all the pups "T-then that means that Chang and Sheegwa was right about Milly floating away!" whimpered zuma "My little girl!" bellowed Crow with a tear in his eye "My baby!" cried Sagwa who had just come up the elevator too sit by Crow "Thats right! and we need to save her! before she struggles free!" said ryder looking for the right pup for the job, "Skye! i need you and your helicopter to fly over Milly so chase can grab her with her spy gear!" "lets take to the sky!" Skye replied doing a backflip "And Chase i need you too ride with me to captian turbots to help save Millly with your spy gear!" said ryder "Super spy Chase is on the case!" replied Chase "Alright paw patrol is on a roll!" yelled Ryder before sliding down his pole Soon they arrived at captian turbots lighthouse! "Oh Ryder thank goodness! she's wiggling free of the bubble gum!" yelled Captian turbot "Chase! quick climb up to Milly and help her down!" ordered Ryder Chase then activated his special climbing boots and started climbing up the lighthouse, soon he was up halfway when he suddenly lost one of his suctions on his boot "who-a-a-ah!" Chase yelled as he toppled backward "Chase!!" yelled Ryder lucky for chase he landed in Skye's copter "Hi there" said Skye "Hehehe" Chase said while blushing chapter 4 "Whew that was a close call" Ryder said while wiping his brow "But Ryder the pups still on the lighthouse!" yelled Captain Turbot "And we need to get her down!! before she struggles free!!" Ryder thinks hard for a minute, "Thats it!!" yelled ryder while calling Zuma "Zuma i need you at the light house as soon as possible! and bring Sagwa!" "im on my way Wyder siw!" said Zuma running to his vehicle Soon Zuma had picked up Sagwa and was now driving towards the lighthouse, soon they stopped right in front of the lighthouse. "Were hewe Wyder!" said zuma "Why am i here?" asked Sagwa "And is she alright!?" "Milly is ok for the time being, but we need you to keep Milly calm while Chase rescues her!" Ryder said "Oh?" Sagwa asked "yeah!" replied Ryder Pretty soon Sagwa was strapped into a harness and then flew up in Skye's copter next to Milly Milly whining and struggling "Milly! Milly honey look at me girl its Mommy!" Sagwa said trying to stop Milly from struggling "Dont worry it'll be ok!" Milly stops struggling and looks at Sagwa, meanwhile Chase was climbing up the lighthouse to rescue Milly "I can't look!" yelled captain Turbot covering his eyes "Come on Chase!" Ryder said worried Chase grabs Milly and pulls her free from the gum "They did it!!" yelled captain Turbot "I knew Chase could do it!" yelled Ryder Chase then zip linned down with Milly and set down next to Skye's copter which had just landed "Milly! my baby!" yelled Sagwa hugging her pup "Aww!" said Chase "I mean-all in a days work!" Skye walks over and stands beside Chase, then Chase blushe's "he's so sweet" she thought chapter five meanwhile back at the lookout "You pups did an extra good job today! you deserve treats!" At the word "Treat" Milly got up and begged. "Hehe and Milly needs an extra treat!" Ryder said giving her two treats Milly gulped them down and then hiccuped, Then everyone laughed "Im glad my little girls home!" said Crow happily "Me too" said Sagwa hugging Milly deleted scenes deleted scene one: Skye walks over and sits down by Chase, then Chase faints "uh? Chase?" deleted scene two: coming soon gallery coming soon Category:Stories Category:Stories by grievous 321/chase+skye321 Category:Storys by grievous 321 Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon